1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pliers exclusively used for manufacturing, assembling, maintaining or repairing line connectors, or current collectors, and more particularly, to a terminal crimping pliers for clamping a terminal tab with electrical connecting lines, which is much easier to be grasped and to be applied with forces thereon.
2. Related Art
The terminal crimping pliers connects a terminal and electrical connecting lines by way of clamping, thereby producing an electrical conduction. There are various kinds of conventional terminal crimping pliers, from early crimping pliers with a single function to current crimping pliers with multiple functions, such that a user can select suitable pliers optionally. The structural design of the terminal crimping pliers mainly utilizes the lever principle, such that the terminal crimping pliers can be clamped or released through the grasping or relaxing action of the user's palm. The clamping force is used to combine the terminal tab with the electrical connecting lines. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a conventional terminal crimping pliers 10, wherein two opposing handles 101, 102 are pivotally disposed with a first pivot 103, such that the handles 101, 102 can be clamped or opened via the first pivot 103. Also, the top of the handle 101 is pivotally disposed at a assembly board 107 with a second pivot 104, whereas the handle 102 is pivotally disposed in a stopping slot 1051 of the assembly board 107 through a locating bar 105, such that the moving distance of the whole terminal crimping pliers 10 is limited by the stopping slot 1051. Furthermore, the top of the handle 101 is provided with a collet 106, which can protrude within a crimping hole 1071; for example, as shown in the figure, when the terminal crimping pliers 10 is open, the locating bar 105 is located at the most right part of the stopping slot 1051; when the handles 101, 102 are forced to be tightly grasped, the locating bar 105 will move towards left along the stopping slot 1051, and when the locating bar 105 reaches the most left part of the stopping slot 1051, the whole terminal crimping pliers 10 is clamped completely, with the collet 106 at the top of the handle 101 being completely protruded. Such a clamping action is utilized by the user to combine a terminal tab with a plurality of electrical connecting lines. However, the structure of such a conventional terminal crimping pliers has a disadvantage in that, since the opening distance enables the collet 106 to return to the bottom, such that a terminal tab (not shown) can be conveniently inserted into the crimping hole 1071 above the collet 106, when the two handles 101, 102 are opened completely, and the angle is usually too large (as the stopping slot 1051 of the locating bar 105 is at horizontal position and the distance is too long), it is difficult for the user with small palms to grasp it completely. In this way, to hold the two handles 101, 102 closed, a problem of it being difficult to apply forces thereon occurs. That is, the user needs to grasp the handles with two hands to achieve the complete clamping (protruding) of the collet 106; otherwise, although it can be almost grasped, problems of improperly applying forces or applying inadequate forces will occur during clamping. Therefore, how to reduce the angle generated at the opening of two handles, to be suitable for the palms of each user, is the technical means to be disclosed in the present invention.